Tiadrin and Lain
}} Light brown |Relatives = Rayla |Status = Alive |Debut = Dragonguard |Portrayal = }}Rayla's parents, whose names are currently unknown, were brave members of the Dragonguard, a group of elven warriors dedicated to serving the Dragon King. When Avizandum was killed, they were the only Dragonguards who remained to protect his egg. It's unknown where they are now, but Rayla claims that they are still alive.Book One, Chapter 5:"An Empty Throne" Appearance As Moonshadow Elves, Rayla's parents have horns, blue marks under their eyes, and pointed ears. They are both pale skinned and have white hair. As members of the Dragonguard, they had both worn the group's ornate armor, which had the Dragonguard's emblem placed on the center of their chest pieces Rayla's mother has light blue eyes and her hair is kept in a wavy bob. She also has a slender figure, and is shorter in stature in comparison to her spouse. Rayla's father has light brown eyes and short messy hair swept over his right eye. He is tall, lean, and muscular. Personality Rayla's white parents are loyal to their occupation and late king, once ready to give their lives to protect the last hope of Xadia, Zym's egg. They are brave and smart fighters as well. Rayla's mother has been shown to know a certain wit, seeing as she was capable of tricking Viren. Book Three - Sun Dragonguard A flashback shows an unknown elf who tries to convince Rayla's parents to abandon the egg. Rayla's mother refuses, stating that they had sworn an oath to the Dragonguard and that they have to fight and defend the egg, as it's the only hope Xadia has left. The father asks the elf to take the egg with him, but is denied his request. The two stay behind and fight a brave battle against Viren. However, they are captured by Aspiro Frigis, a spell that creates piles of ice, which encase the two elves. As a last resort, Rayla's mother stops Viren from destroying the egg by fooling him into believing that it could be a powerful ingredient for his dark magic. Viren wonders how to repay them and states that he has a fate in mind, but what he ends up doing to the pair remains unknown. Relationships Rayla The prior relationship to their daughter is unknown, however, Rayla claims that she is ashamed of her parents as she believes that they abandoned their duty to protect the king's egg and ran like cowards, unaware at first that this is untrue. Her opinion of them improves again when Callum shows her what really happened the night that Viren stole the egg.Book Three, Chapter 8:"Dragonguard" Runaan and Ethari Rayla's parents were very close to both Runaan and Ethari, trusting them enough to raise their daughter after they no longer could. Skills and Abilities Moon Primal Connection As a Moonshadow Elves, Rayla's parents draw power from the moon and are at their strongest at night, especially on the night of a full moon. Trivia *''No information available yet.'' Appearances }} References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Xadia Category:Male Category:Female Category:Elves Category:Moonshadow Elves